I'm Injured
by Boo112
Summary: Just a short light-hearted Zax one-shot based-on a previous-episode that they were-in.


_**Just a kind-of pointless little Zoe and Max one-shot that I thought-of following a previous episode…**_

"I'm injured." Max told Zoe as he caught-her by the lift.

"Owh Haaa Haaa. Where?!" Zoe said with a little-smirk, the first time he had done-this-to her she was genuinely worried, but she wasn't about to fall for his humorous little tricks again.

"It's my shoulder, it really hurts." Max said.

"Awh shall I rub it better for you?! It's all that trolley pushing ya do…" Zoe teased-him.

"No Zoe I'm serious. It actually really does hurt." Max replied.

"Max…Stop…" Zoe quietly chuckled with a loving-smile as she patted-his shoulder and went-to walk-away, but he winced-in pain. "Wait, were you actually being serious?!" She asked, stopping-in her tracks.

"Why dya think that everything I say is a joke?!" Max asked-her, curiously.

"I don't but…" Zoe just sighed, she wasn't about to start an argument with him. "Come-On, let's get you sorted-out." She said, leading-him through-to cubicles.

Now sat-on a bed in cubicles, Max removed his Porter's polo-shirt with the help-of Zoe, who began-to examine his shoulder.

"Hmmm, looks like you've dislocated-it…Honestly Max, how an earth did ya manage that?! You push beds around for a living…" Zoe said with a light-chuckle.

"Because I may have been running-late for work this morning…And I may have tripped-over…" Max said.

"And you landed-on your arm right?!" Zoe asked and Max just nodded. "And you just carried-on as normal up until now?!" He nodded once-again. "You idiot…Right, I'll get either Cal or Ethan to come and shove-it back-in for you, I won't be long."

Max just sighed. "Zo, can't you do it?!" He asked-her softly.

"Awh I'm afraid not Darlin'." Zoe replied, touching his cheek affectionately.

"Why not?!" Max asked.

"Because I don't wanna be causing you that much pain!…But I will be here to hold your hand okay?!" Zoe told-him, earning herself a roll-of the eyes from Max. "Am I sounding too much like a Mother again over your partner?!" She asked-him.

"Just a little-bit." Max told-her truthfully. "But thanks though." He said with a little-smile, knowing that she had meant-well.

A short-while later and Cal arrived-into the cubical.

"Right then Mr 'I fell-over running-to work then tried-to carry-on working with a dislocated shoulder.' Let's sort this out shall we?!" Cal told-him, prepping-himself as Zoe stood next-to Max supportively.

"Funny. Look, can we just get this sorted-out please?!" Max asked.

"Alright then…But I can't tell ya just how much this is going-to hurt." Cal prepared-him, handing-him the oxygen. "On 3 take a quick and deep breath in and out of that okay?!" He said, and Max nodded-at him nervously.

"Okay then, 1, 2, 3…" Cal said before manoeuvring Max's arm back-into socket with one loud shout from Max. "There we go, all done." He said, beginning-to put a sling-around Max's arm. "The sling will need-to stay-on for a week or so, just until you regain strength back-into your arm." Cal explained, before leaving the cubicle.

Zoe looked-at Max. "Are you okay?!" She asked-him.

"Me?! Owh yeah I'm brilliant…" He replied with a cheeky-smile.

"Only you could-be smiling after that painful procedure Mr Walker. Most people are usually crying or worse, screaming." Zoe told-him truthfully.

"Well I'm not most people am I?!" Max said, a little-bit smugly.

"Yeah well that's true enough." Zoe replied. "Seriously though, no more jokes about injuring yourself. Imagine if you'd have walked-off this morning and I hadn't of found-out…You could have been walking-around-in pain for days…And that only would have made-it worse." She told-him, concerned for the love-of her life.

"Fine…No more injury jokes." He told-her with a sweet-smile as she leaned-down and kissed-him on the lips.

"You're gonna need-to rest that arm for a week or so." Zoe told-him seriously.

"Yes Doctor Hanna." Max said, saluting with his good-arm.

"Max! I'm Serious!" Zoe warned-him. "Look, why don't ya head-home hey?! You can't do your job with your arm in a sling anyway."

"Yeah I might just do that." Max replied.

"Is there anything I can get for you on the way home?! Paracetamol maybe?!" Zoe suggested.

"We've ran out-of beers…" Max trailed-off, making Zoe laugh.

"Typical Bloke…And is there anything else I can do for you?!" She asked-him.

"Well I've made a list…" Max Joked.

"Shut-Up." Zoe Laughed. "But seriously though, I'm glad you're okay. I'll cya later-on." She told-him quietly, kissing-him on the lips once-more before heading-off to go and do her job properly.


End file.
